


Mischief Managed

by vivaforever597



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give your sister more credit, Zack," Carmen said. "She might figure out what’s happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts).



> This is BS but here it is anyway.

Zach barely held back his laughter as the car flew down the expressway. “We got Ivy so good,” he choked between snickers.

Carmen smiled lightly, a trace of amusement showing up at the edges of her mouth as the wind blew her hair back. “Give your sister more credit, Zack. She might figure out what’s happened.”

Zack let out a chortle at that. “You don’t know my sister like I do,” he objected. “When she sees everything thrown around and that note, she won’t doubt for a second that you’ve gone back to VILE.”

Carmen raised an eyebrow. “I can’t blame her,” she said flatly. “But thinking you’d go after me alone? Seems like a bit of a jump.”

“Then why’d you go along with it?” Zack argued. “And it’s not like I haven’t tried it before.”

“I thought you learned your lesson pretty well with the Zack Attack 20,000.”

“Yeah, well, Ive underestimates me. Anyway, worse comes to worst, she’ll still track us down, just a little early.”

Carmen nodded as she eyed her rear-view mirror and shifted lanes. “This is hardly a typical birthday celebration,” she said, sounding quite pleased with herself.

Zack giggled again. “We’re gonna give her the trip of her life.”

Carmen took her right hand from the wheel to hold it between them. “Mischief managed?”

Zack grabbed her hand and shook it,  _Thelma and Louise_ -style. “You bet.”


End file.
